


Wasurete wa ikenai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Quiz Show (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Murder, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chi era stato a portare Misaki via da lui, in effetti?Chi era stato a rovinare l’amore che provava per lei, prima ancora che potesse nascere?
Relationships: Honma Toshio/Nitta Misaki, Kamiyama Satoru/Nitta Misaki





	Wasurete wa ikenai

**_ Wasurete wa Ikenai _ **

Honma si svegliò di soprassalto.

Guardò l’ora: le tre del mattino.

Sospirò, rigirandosi nel letto e pregando perché potesse rimettersi velocemente a dormire.

Anche se, a dire la verità, aveva un vago senso di disagio indosso.

Dormire significava tornare ad affrontare quelle immagini.

Significava avere nuovamente a che fare con il volto di Misaki e quello di Satoru che si sovrapponevano nella sua mente, implacabili.

Quanti anni erano passati dall’ultima volta in cui si era goduto un’intera notte di sonno, priva di incubi, priva di immagini grottesche?

Priva dell’idea di Misaki, morta, sepolta sotto tre metri di terra. Per causa _sua._

Si mise a sedere, tenendosi la testa fra le mani. Aveva avuto anni a disposizione per mettere a tacere quella voce nella sua testa, quella che continuava a ripetergli che era solo colpa sua se Misaki era morta, che era stato lui a iniettare quel medicinale nella flebo, a staccare quel respiratore, che era stato lui a toglierle la vita.

Non ce la faceva più a sopportare quel pensiero.

Ma la sua mente, in un modo o nell’altro, aveva creato un abile scudo contro quei ricordi in particolare.

Chi era stato a portare Misaki via da lui, in effetti?

Chi era stato a rovinare l’amore che provava per lei, prima ancora che potesse nascere?

Toshio sapeva che lui avrebbe dovuto essere su quell’aereo; sapeva che se non si fosse sentito così tradito, sarebbe stato insieme a loro, e allora le cose forse sarebbero andate diversamente.

Era stato Satoru a portargliela via.

Era stato Satoru a rovinare tutto. Tutti gli anni in cui aveva atteso, in cui aveva aspettato il momento giusto per dirle che l’amava, che l’aveva sempre amata.

Honma aveva spesso immaginato un futuro con lei, un futuro in cui entrambi potessero essere felici, insieme. E nel momento in cui aveva smesso di vedere quel futuro, aveva pensato di non essere in grado nemmeno di continuare a guardare lei.

Ripercorse quei minuti con la mente.

Vide delle mani iniettare un medicinale nella flebo. Le vide staccare il respiratore che teneva Misaki in vita. Vide il volto di un uomo che piangeva, ma era sfocato e non si riconobbe.

Chi era stato a portargli via Misaki?

Satoru.

Chi aveva ucciso Misaki?

Satoru.

Quel nome continuava a girargli nella mente, senza sosta.

Perché mai Honma Toshio avrebbe dovuto uccidere la donna che amava?

Kamiyama invece... no, lui non poteva amarla, non quanto l’aveva amata lui. Si era divertito a giocare con i sentimenti di entrambi, fino a che non si era stancato e l’aveva _uccisa_.

E del resto, la colpa era sua fin dal principio, fin da quando non era stato in grado di proteggerla, sin da quel maledetto incidente da cui tutti erano usciti pressoché illesi, tranne lei.

Honma si era maledetto milioni di volte per non aver preso quell’aereo, fino a che non aveva realizzato che non aveva senso continuare ad arrovellarsi, che non avrebbe concluso niente, che non sarebbe uscito da quel circolo infernale di memorie e dolore.

Non era più il momento dei rimpianti.

Non lo era più stato dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto quella notizia.

_Kamiyama Satoru si è svegliato._

Dopo anni sospeso tra la vita e la morte, a ricordargli costantemente quello che era accaduto, Satoru aveva finalmente riaperto gli occhi.

Non era più il momento di perdersi dietro a giochi mentali inutili.

Per la prima volta aveva finalmente le idee chiare.

Kamiyama aveva ucciso Misaki, non lui.

Lei era morta comunque, ma questo pensiero lo faceva sentire meglio, in qualche modo.

Non c’era posto per i rimpianti. Solo per la vendetta.

Avrebbero pagato tutti per il suo dolore, ad uno ad uno.

*****

In piedi in quella stanza asettica, osservando quell’essere umano che a malapena poteva definirsi tale, Toshio si sentiva potente.

Lo disgustava.

Avrebbe voluto schiacciarlo, come il verme che era, fargli del male, sentirlo urlare di dolore, tutto il dolore che lui stesso aveva taciuto nel corso di quegli anni.

Ma si era controllato, in un modo o nell’altro, perché non avrebbe potuto cedere proprio adesso che la meta si faceva sempre più vicina.

Aveva pianificato tutto, e la sua vendetta non avrebbe tardato a consumarsi sotto gli occhi di tutti.

E in ultimo, alle battute finali, anche Satoru avrebbe pagato.

Avrebbe dovuto convivere con quei ricordi del tutto nuovi e affatto facili con cui aveva a che fare, ma era quello che meritava, era la punizione che gli spettava per le sue colpe.

Gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo, facendo una smorfia.

Gettato a terra, con le lacrime che gli solcavano il volto, il volto pallido e scavato.

Era disgustato, ma vagamente compiaciuto.

“Alzati, Kamiyama, e andiamo. Lo spettacolo deve continuare” sibilò, con un sorriso mefistofelico.

Presto sarebbe finito tutto.

Anche quelle tracce di dolore che non era stato abbastanza bravo da nascondere.

Si sarebbe finalmente sentito libero, dopo aver messo in catene la mente di Satoru.

Fino a quel punto, era stato uno stupido a giocare secondo le regole, a credere che alla fine avrebbe vinto comunque.

Era finito il tempo per essere infantili e pensare che ci fosse sempre un riconoscimento per ogni sforzo.

Avrebbe vinto solo cominciando a scrivere lui stesso le regole.

Questa volta, avrebbe vinto.

Che fosse troppo tardi, non aveva importanza.


End file.
